Wizard's World War
by Darth Riven
Summary: To the wizarding world outside of Europe, Lord Voldemort was nothing more than a localized disturbance. As the next generation goes through Hogwarts, they find themselves trapped in a war much much worse…
1. Chapter 1

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: Join the next generation as they face their own challenges at Hogwarts and beyond...starts with James Sirius Potter's second year, Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter's first.

* * *

**Prologue: Nineteen Years after the death of Lord Voldemort  
**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind her brothers, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . .

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.

Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!"

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!"

James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. "Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"

He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished." He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.

"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"

"But you know Neville-"

James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ." Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.

"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats." Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.

"See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes. "Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say-"

"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . .

* * *

James had run onto the train looking for his friends. He looked through the carriages for his best friend Robert Hitchens. Peering into the fourth carriage that he had looked into he saw Robert with his cousin Fred Weasley, a prodigious fourth year who had inherited his uncle's temperament and both his father's and uncle's genius for pranks.

"Fred," James greeted as he moved his stuff into the carriage. "Rob," he continued, "mate. How were your holidays?"

Robert looked up from reading the Daily Prophet, "Hey James," he exclaimed, "holidays were good, mum took me to the Riviera, played on the beaches at St Tropez, in France."

"Oh," James replied. St Tropez was a predominantly Muggle place where Muggles went on holidays. He had heard that Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had been once, with Hermione's Muggle parents, but besides that he didn't know much. "You have to tell me more."

It was then that Victoire Weasley, Hogwarts head girl and James's oldest cousin stalked into the room. "Quick," she said, "hide me. Can I just hide under the cloak?"

Fred laughed, "why, Tybs chasing you again," pulling a face. It was a well-known fact about Victoire's life at Hogwarts. She only spent the whole of the last two Christmas dinners at the Burrow complaining about Tybolt Lancaster, until the point where even grandmum Molly had began to grow tired of it all.

"Yes," Victoire replied, hastily, as she borrowed the cloak off James and hid under it in the corner of the room. "Tybolt Lancaster just won't give up on me, even though as James has undoubtedly told everyone, that I am snogging Teddy," she said in a huff without realising that James had not told the occupants of the carriage yet. "And what's worse is that he's been made Head Boy. Argh…" She slipped quickly under the cloak, just as Tybolt peered in.

Tybolt Lancaster was almost every girl's dream, well except for Victoire. He had the looks of someone who would be a male model in a Muggle magazine, with golden hair and piercing ice blue eyes; he looked every bit an Adonis. He was a talented wizard, being one of the top students in his year, and he had quite a fortune, left to him by his now dead father. And, there was the lineage. He traced his ancestors back to the Muggle Kings of England, from before the Statute of Secrecy.

He had it all, the looks, the fortune, the lineage. Luckily for Victoire, the compartment was just full of boys, and none of them were gay. Otherwise, she would have been ratted out quicker than a new Thunderbolt broomstick could fly.

Seeing a group of Gryffindors, his eyes narrowed almost into a glare, but seeing no Victoire, he left as quickly as he peeked in, no doubt on his hunt for Victoire.

Victoire came out from under the Peverell cloak when she heard the door close. "Thank goodness he's gone," she sighed. "And now I have to spend the rest of the year in the same dorm as him. I think I'm going to have to spend a lot of time back in the Gryffindor Common Room this year to get away from him."

Robert and James exchanged a knowing look. They knew they were going to be in for one of Victoire's twenty-minute tirades against Tybolt Lancaster. "It's not as if he hasn't got twenty Slytherin girls at least who want to go out with him, who want to snog him, but he has to pick me. Ever since fifth year. I even made sure that I kissed Teddy right in front of his face but that thick-headed git just won't take no for an answer. Argh…"

James and Robert both laughed, as well as the others in the carriage. Robert spoke up in a bored drawl, "it's like in the Muggle stories, the more you reject him, the more he thinks you actually really want him, Victoire, it's that simple." He flashed a smile as realisation dawned on Victoire's face. Robert's mother loved watching dramas and movies, and often, when his father got home, they would watch endless hours of TV and DVD's. And his father was a Professor of Psychology at the University of London.

"So what do I do to get rid of him," she asked.

"Well," Robert said, trying hard to look serious, but not being able to do it, "one, you can give in to him and he gets what he wants and then he'll dump you and move on, once he realises that you aren't the one." Victoire shot a dark look at him. "Obviously, we aren't going to go with that choice," he drawled. "Second, you will just have to put up with it for the whole year and then you'll leave and he will leave and hopefully you won't see him ever again. I don't think you'll mentally last that long. And dad would agree with me there, I'm sure. Or third, you could try to hex him into oblivion, but he might take that as a sign that you really want him, and I doubt that Professor Lancaster or the Headmistress would be impressed. Or you could find someone else for him to be interested in, and he'll leave you alone."

Victoire sighed, "That's not going to happen. He hasn't given up in two years, what or more precisely, who would make that thick-headed Tybolt give up on me? Anyone?"

"That Victoire, is something that you'll have to work out. I'm sure any of the Slytherin girls would be happy to take him from you, if they could keep him that is." James laughed.

Victoire was almost in hysterics, "I know, I know all the Slytherin girls want him, heck, even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, even some of my fellow Gryffindors but how am I supposed to get him to notice them?"

"As I was saying, human psychology," Robert interjected, "the reason he's going after you is because you don't fawn over him like a love-sick puppy. You don't immediately want to do what he wants to do. He knows the other girls just want to brag about having a boyfriend who is good-looking and rich. If the other girls started doing what you do instead of falling at his feet, then he'll probably go for someone else." He winked, "Trust me."

Victoire nodded, even if it meant listening to a second year who probably had never been kissed let alone understand anything about relationships, but it was something that she hadn't tried before, "well I suppose it's better than anything anyone else can think of. We can't have the Head Girl hexing the Head Boy into oblivion over something like an unrequited crush. It would be inappropriate." She was the oldest of the Weasley cousins in this generation and she was the most responsible.

* * *

Albus and Rose had entered into a different carriage, where the other Weasley cousins were. The whole Weasley clan were all close, and there were many of them currently at Hogwarts. There were too many of them to fit into one carriage, so they usually split up between two or three. Their cousins Louis, Roxanne and Lucy filled their heads with even more stories of Hogwarts, and also the latest gossip about the teachers, as well as playing games of Exploding Snap.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man and his two sons were packing up some luggage before making the journey to Hogwarts. "Mike, Eric," the man said, "hurry up or you'll be late to meet the Headmistress for your first day at school."

Eric and Mike rushed out of their rooms with their luggage and books ready to leave. Grabbing his copy of the second year Charms textbook, Eric jumped down the last flight of stairs to get there in time. They saw their father Jason, waiting by the Portkey that they were going to take to get to Hogwarts. When all was ready, they touched the Portkey and were transported to Hogwarts.

The three travellers were met by Headmistress Sprout. "Welcome, Ambassador Sun," she said, as she shook Jason's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Headmistress Sprout," Jason replied, as he shook her hand. "And, please just call me Jason."

"And these two boys must be Eric and Mike," Headmistress Sprout said. "And it's just Ponoma."

"Thank you very much for picking them up privately," Jason answered, "but the new lodgings are a mess right now, and we weren't ready when the train was due to leave."

"It's no problem," Ponoma replied, "as the new Ambassador from China, I'm sure you have a lot of things to do and oversee. Now come along."

Eric, the older brother, hugged his father, "Goodbye dad," he said, as his dad returned a fierce hug.

"Look after yourself, and your brother," his father replied. "And don't get into too much trouble." Eric had a penchant for getting into trouble or as he termed it 'adventures'. He let Eric go, and hugged Mike. "Mike, be good," he said, "don't let your brother get into too much trouble," he whispered, before he let go.

"Look after Nikki and mum," Mike replied, "we'll both write soon." Nikki was their younger sister, who was nine. Jason portkeyed back to London, as the boys followed Headmistress Sprout back towards Hogwarts.

"I believe that Eric is going to be in second year, and Mike is joining first year?" Headmistress Sprout asked.

"Yes," Eric answered, "I know that it's hard to get a space after first year, but we are very grateful that this school offered us places." This line was practiced in front of the mirror thousands of times drilled into his memory by his father. After all, Chinese wizards were known to be well mannered, especially those of the pureblooded Sun family who traced their roots thousands of years back.

'Well, it's no trouble," Headmistress Sprout said. One the first years from last year decided to transfer across to Beauxbatons when his mother got remarried to a French wizard and moved across to France to live with her new husband. "Eric, you'll be put into Gryffindor House." Ponoma had come down to London to visit the new Ambassador and his children before Jason had officially taken up his new position. The Sorting Hat had come with her, and it had put Eric into Gryffindor a few months ago. Since Mike was starting as a First Year, she had decided to leave that to the Sorting Ceremony itself. Entering the castle grounds they were greeted by Professor Daphne Greengrass.

"Professor Greengrass is the Head of Slytherin House," Ponoma said as she, Eric and Mike passed her and entered into Hogwarts Castle. "They have their dormitories in the dungeon area of the castle."

* * *

Meanwhile the Hogwarts Express had pulled up to the station. Hagrid began to gather the first years, whilst the others rode on the thestral drawn carriages. "Come over here, first years, Mind your step now first years," Hagrid hollered.

Albus and Rose got into one of the awaiting boats, there were two others in the boat with them. The boats began to sail across the lake. As Hogwarts sailed into view, they were all awestruck at its majesty. All were eager to attend the school made most famous by Harry Potter. The fleet of boats moved towards the other bank. "Heads down," Hagrid bellowed, as the boats reached a cliff and went through a curtain of ivy, through a dark tunnel and then into an underground chamber. The students all clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles. Rose noticed some other students there; a blonde boy that she remembered that her father had said was Scorpius Malfoy. He was with some two other boys. They all walked up the flight of stone steps and into Hogwarts.

The doors swung open, and Professor Lancaster was waiting there.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the Chapter 1. Hope you like it. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: To the world outside Europe, Lord Voldemort was nothing more than a localized disturbance. As the next generation goes through Hogwarts, they find themselves trapped in a war much much worse...starts with Victoire Weasley's last year, James's Second Year and Albus and Rose's first. Also features OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'The first years," Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor Lancaster replied. "I will take them from here." She had two students with her. One Albus and Rose recognised as their cousin Victoire. Professor Lancaster said in her smooth voice, "this is Victoire Weasley, our head girl," she pointed to Victoire. "And this is Tybolt Lancaster, our head boy." She pointed to her son.

The three of them pulled open the door to the entrance hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches. Albus could here some of the Muggle born wizards gasp in amazement. They followed the Professor and the two Head Students across the hall, tramping over the stone floor. Albus could hear the other older students voices as they moved their luggage and settled into their rooms. However, they were led into a smaller room.

Professor Lancaster cleared her voice, and spoke, "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said, "the start-of-term banquet will start soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will need to be sorted into your own houses."

Victoire Weasley took over, "Hogwarts has four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff named after the four founders of this school. The sorting is very important, as you will be spending all your classes with the members of your own house, sleep in the house dormitory and spend free time in your common room."

Tybolt Lancaster picked up where she left off, "Each house has produced its own batch of wizards good and evil. Each house has its own noble history as well. Hogwarts has a system of House Points. House Points are awarded for things such as brilliant performance in classes and in games. Rule breaking loses House Points. At the end of year, the House with the most points wins the House Cup."

Professor Lancaster continued, "There is also the Quidditch Cup which is awarded to the best Quidditch team in school. For all of us, not from wizarding families, Quidditch is a sport to what football is like to Muggles. First years are usually not allowed to join the Quidditch teams, but there have been notable exceptions such as Harry Potter." She could see the students hanging off every word. "Now, the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. The Sorting Hat will be put onto your head, and then it will announce the House that you have been put into. You will take a seat at that House's table." With that she left, leaving Victoire and Tybolt behind.

Albus saw Tybolt begin to inch towards his cousin Victoire as soon as Professor Lancaster left the room. He saw Victoire inch away from Tybolt. Some of the first years suppressed giggles. This inching towards and away continued for the three minutes that it took before Professor Lancaster returned. She dismissed the Head Boy and Girl. "Now form a line," she said, "and follow me." They went inside the Great Hall and saw the large amount of students that were assembled. The four houses were seated on long wooden trestle tables, seventh years in front, and a space was left for the first years at the end. The tables were being laid full of food by the House Elves. Albus saw plates being laid on the table.

Headmistress Sprout spoke, "this year, we have the special pleasure of welcoming a new student into second year. This is Eric Sun, son of the Ambassador Sun from China. I hope all of you will make him welcome. He will be joining House Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor table cheered as Eric sat down at the Gryffindor table with the other second years. Being a transfer student would be hard, but Eric had a knack for charming people and making quick friends. He sat down and introduced himself to the student next to him, "Hi, I'm Eric, nice to meet you."

"James Potter," the student next to him replied, "you look like a cool kid." He smiled. They fell into a hushed conversation as the doors opened and the Sorting Hat was bought down to the front of the hall, ready for the first years.

The Sorting Hat then began to sing, as silence overtook the hall. Soon that was over, and the first student was called to try on the hat. "Hufflepuff," it called. They saw the Fat Friar wave happily as the first student went and sat at the Hufflepuff table. Others joined Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as well.

Albus saw Scorpius Malfoy and his two friends, Vincent Goyle and Silas Bulstrode get sorted into Slytherin. Soon it was his turn, "Potter, Albus Severus," the hat said. The hat dropped over his head. _Please not Slytherin_ Albus thought. _Whoever told you that you would end up in Slytherin is a git of the greatest proportions_, the hat replied; _not enough cunning and ambition. Of loyalty and goodness you have a lot, and you are a patient one too, so Hufflepuff might do. But in the end I think your bravery and nerve will show through though it is well hidden. So it must be_…"Gryffindor," the hat shouted, as Albus was secretly relieved. The Gryffindor table clapped loudly, and he thought he saw Victoire, and all his cousins wink at him as he joined the table. He sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Sun, Mike," the hat called, as it was Mike's turn to be sorted. _Hmm…the hat thought as it sat on top of Mike's hat. Of wit and intelligence you have a fair amount so Ravenclaw you could certainly be, of cunning and ambition too so Slytherin might be for you, yet you are most loyal to your family so Hufflepuff might be just right, but I see that you are brave and chivalrous, like your brother so… _"Gryffindor," the hat said. Eric smiled, as he saw Mike take a seat next to Albus Potter. Some more students came and went into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff before reaching the last student for the year.

"Weasley Rose," the hat said. It took barely one second for her to follow her mother and fathers' footsteps into Gryffindor. Professor Lancaster then took the sorting hat away.

Headmistress Sprout stood up, and began her beginning of term speech, "Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the year we would like to thank the House Elves for their brilliant work in preparing this feast for us. Mr Filch does remind us that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products are banned from this school, and anyone caught with them will have House Points docked. Note the Forbidden Forest is forbidden as the name implies." She rattled off another lot of rules and other things before she sat down. James and Eric had barely paid attention.

Madame Hooch stood up, "Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested should contact me." She sat down again.

"And now, let the feast begin," Headmistress Sprout said.

Suddenly the tables were full of food, as the students began to dig in. James and Eric continued their conversation from before. Eric said that he had spent the last year in wizarding school in China, back home.

"So what's it like in China?" James asked.

"It's good," Eric replied, "most of us live high in mountains or in the desert, though the richer families have small houses in the large cities. Went to school in the Himalayas last year."

"Oh," James answered, "so what do you like to do?"

"Play Quidditch," Eric shot back, almost instantly. "I got a new Lightningbolt this year and was part of the junior national Quidditch program last year on my old Nimbus twenty seventeen."

"Gryffindor has a very good Quidditch team, we won the cup last year, on the back of Patrick Wood's brilliant keeping skills. Kept a clean sheet he did in our last game against Slytherin. His father played for Puddlemere United and he's good, but they say Patrick is a genius." James said. "I'm probably going to try out for Seeker or Chaser. My mother was a professional for the Holyhead Harpies."

Eric smirked, the alpha male in him already emerging. Last year, back in China, the other first years in his house were also quickly drawn to his magnetic personality. "Well then, looks like you'll have some competition. I play Chaser, learnt a bit about seekering in camp but didn't like it as much," he said between bites of food. The topic soon drifted from Quidditch to siblings. "My brother Mike's in first year, you have any siblings?"

James replied, "Yeah, Albus my younger brother is in first year, down there at the end of the table, talking to another boy." Eric looked down as well, before returning to his food. Later, he fell into conversation with Robert who was seated on the other side of James. Eric was immediately fascinated by Robert's description of everything Muggle. He had some exposure to Muggle society, as his own father had mandated that to survive, a wizard should learn things about Muggle society and effectively blend into it.

* * *

Down at the end of the table, Albus had introduced himself to Mike and had introduced Rose. They had immediately began talking about schoolwork. A technical discussion on charms erupted, both of them were nutty about charms, Albus thought as he tuned in and out whilst eating his food. Mike was recounting a story of a charm gone wrong when he had tried to use his father's wand on a kid who was trying to kiss his younger sister Nikki. "I'd intended to do a levitating charm to levitate the boy away, but I ended up hitting his older friend with a beard growing charm," Mike explained as Rose laughed. Soon the feast was over and the students began to file back out towards the dorms.

Gryffindor prefect, Dominique Weasley, another one of the rapidly expanding Weasley clan, or so Rose explained, led them back to the picture of the Fat Lady. The password was given, and then they entered into the Gryffindor common room, full of cozy chairs, Dominique pointed the boys and girls to the different dorms.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the second year dorms, James, Robert and Eric were unpacking their things from their trunks before getting ready for bed. Eric claimed the last bed and began to unpack. Out came a picture of his family, his father, mother and brother and sister placed on the bedside cupboard, framed. "A Muggle photograph," he explained for the benefit of James and Robert who had expected moving pictures like all other wizards had. He pulled out a Muggle poster of a man, sticking it up with a charm. As Eric finished unpacking and saw everyone else had finished as well, they sat down to talk.

James and Robert warned Eric about the next day's classes, and informed him of which teachers were nasty, which ones set a lot of homework and other things like that. They quickly fell asleep due to being tired from the trip to Hogwarts.

* * *

In the first year boys dorm, Albus and Mike had met the other three boys sharing their dorm. They were all very typical Gryffindor's brave and reckless, daring and possessed of nerve. Mike and Albus were the more bookish of the five Gryffindor first year boys. They too quickly fell asleep after the long day. The girls' dorm was not much different; Rose had made a fast friendship with the other girls. The Gryffindor dorms were a picture of tranquillity that night.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Heads's Dormitory, Victoire Weasley endured a night of sleazy innuendos from Tybolt. As soon as they had entered into the Head's common room, he hadn't wasted one second before trying to be close to her whilst she did her Potions homework, followed by her Defence homework. He constantly sent smirks towards her whilst he was doing his own work too, and infuriatingly cute stares he sent her. She could almost get lost in those blue eyes of his, she thought, as she lost concentration on her essay. After an infuriating, at least for Victoire, patrol, she went to sleep thinking of Teddy, and hoping that she would be able to visit him in London. She filled her thoughts by imagining their wedding and how they would live at 12 Grimmauld Place, which Harry had gifted Teddy for his 17th birthday since he was technically of the Black family.

* * *

The next day came, and the students hurried to breakfast in the Great Hall. Inside the second year boys dormitory, Eric ran a quick hand through his black hair and giving it a quick once over before heading down with James and Robert to the Great Hall. In the common room, they met the first years as they all went through the portrait into the corridor. Hurrying down the stairs they filed in for breakfast.

After breakfast the second year Gryffindor's headed to Potions with Professor Greengrass. Professor Greengrass was the head of Slytherin house, but a competent teacher. She had the second years brew up a potion. Her dress swished around as she inspected each table's potion. James chopped up his mandrake root into neat little slivers and then threw them into his cauldron as the instructions said, making his potion turn blue. He added the newt tail next stirring clockwise. She stopped by James's and Robert's table. "No good, Potter," she said, "You didn't add enough mandrake root," she said in her haughty voice as she observed the puce green contents of his cauldron, even though the potion was simmering along perfectly fine. In some respects, she was exactly like ex-Headmaster Snape, sharing a dislike of Gryffindors especially those with the last name of Potter and any of his friends.

James sighed, and continued his work. Luckily for him, he had inherited some of his grandmother Evans's skills in potions. Nowhere near as good as her, but better than his father. He had quickly learnt last year that Professor Greengrass favoured her own house more than any of the others. She walked on looking at another cauldron. Eric had been sat next to Lana Jordan, a fellow Gryffindor. Even though they had followed the instructions properly and their potions looked correct, all they received was a small nod and a "good," from the Professor. Eric thought she dared not antagonise the son of a foreign dignitary even though he was sure that his father had told the Headmistress to treat him like any other student. And he knew that his father meant it. Professor Greengrass also managed to subtract a few points from Gryffindor throughout the lesson for silly things like complaining. It was what the second year students were already used to in Potions.

The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years meanwhile, had Charms with Professor Flitwick, where they practiced the Hover Charm. Professor Flitwick stood on top of the table demonstrating with a swish of his wand, and an exclamation of _Wingardium Leviosa_. The little teacup hovered in the arm before gently being guided back down.

"Now everyone," Professor Flitwick said, "pick up your feather's and try to levitate them." At this everyone began to practice.

Rose managed it after two tries; she was after all, as good as her mother if not better at Charms. What irked her a little was that Mike managed to do it in three goes, and that Flitwick had let slip that Scorpius Malfoy had succeeded on his second go as well. She vowed to work even harder so that she would be top student of her year and make her father proud and beat that snotty Malfoy kid like her mother had beaten his father. Rose liked to be first in academics, it was her thing in the large Weasley family, she was known to be the brainy one, and she sure as Merlin would not let anyone else take the title of top student.

They all quickly remembered or realised how boring History of Magic was. All the first year Gryffindor's relied on Rose's notes, the second year Gryffindors had a rotation system where one out of the ten would pay attention and pass all their notes. That worked quite well for them, as they collated their notes and used a simple copying charm. After all there was nothing against sharing notes.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the Chapter 1. Hope you like it. Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: To the world outside Europe, Lord Voldemort was nothing more than a localized disturbance. As the next generation goes through Hogwarts, they find themselves trapped in a war much much worse...starts with Victoire Weasley's last year, James's Second Year and Albus and Rose's first. Also features OC's.

Thanks to AmberPegasus and allegratree for the reviews so far! If anyone else has any comments or thoughts please don't hesitate to pop a review. They are very much appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

It was the second week soon, and Quidditch tryouts were about to occur. The Gryffindor tryouts occurred late on Friday afternoon, after the others. Professor Longbottom supervised the tryouts. He cast protective charms over the field to stop any of the others spying on the tryouts. Each house did this to stop the others from finding out early, even though the team lists were posted at the end of the third week.

The Captain this year was Aidan Ryan, a Chaser who was quick and nimble on his broom, but possessed a strong Quaffle passing and shooting arm. Patrick Wood was more than likely going to retain the keeper position. The tryouts were full of hopefuls hoping to try out for the other positions.

Aidan's voice rang out over the field, "I want all those trying out for the chaser position to mount your brooms. We're just going to test everyone's flying skills. If I could have the first lot please." Eric mounted his new Lightningbolt broom and waited from Aidan's instructions. There had been an obstacle course set out over the Quidditch field by Professor Longbottom who sat on the stands watching. Most of the first years were also on the stands watching the others try out knowing that next year it would be their turn.

Aidan was timing each student on their time in flying through the obstacle course. He watched the first three students go through the obstacle course, and noted down their times. They weren't a bad lot, but the times he thought could have been better. Of course, this was just the first part, the second part included dodging and quaffle catching skills. Soon enough it was Eric's turn. He waited for Aidan to say go, and then he was off, flying down the pitch. His hands gripped the broom tightly as he reached the nets, which were the first set of obstacles, he passed them with ease, weaving round and through the nets. The second task was to fly through the hoops at the end of the field. Taking a tight turn he zoomed through the first, and then banked sharply through the middle and then again for the third. He headed towards the other end of the field towards the third set of obstacles. He weaved through the section of enlarged tree branches and got back to the finish line. He landed a bit hard, but overall he was hopeful that his time had been good.

The next lot went, and James Sirius Potter mounted his Firebolt Mark Seven, which he had received from his father and mother in July, after the end of last year's school year. He had begged the whole year, nagged, and achieved six outstandings in his exams at the end of first year to get this broom as a present. Whilst he would have liked to cruise through school, a new Firebolt was worth the work. _(A/N: James Sirius Potter unlike James Potter was not an only child and hence, not quite as spoilt as his grandfather by their respective parents)_

Professor Longbottom flourished his wand, and the obstacles all disappeared. Aidan called over Patrick Wood, and asked him to take up the keeper position. "Now we're going to try shooting and passing and dodging bludgers. We're going to simulate a match." Aidan explained the rules, as he released the two bludgers. He called the first six chasers up to the field and divided them into two teams of three. Eric was in the first team, along with two third years. He gripped his Lightningbolt tightly and began to rise into the air.

Aidan released the Quaffle, and immediately the other team grabbed the Quaffle. Eric intercepted a pass and threw the Quaffle towards one of his team mates who zoomed back to the middle of the pitch. A couple of passes later, Eric's team mate had a clear shot at goal. She shot the ball at the goal, but he saw that Patrick Wood had blocked the goal and sent it back towards the other team. It was a good shot but Patrick was a good keeper. Eric ducked a bludger that came towards him as the other team shot but again was blocked. He received the Quaffle and took it back to the centre. He passed the Quaffle away to another of his team members and raced towards the goal. He weaved around the opposing chaser and saw into the scoring area. He had a chance to score if he could catch the Quaffle.

He was aiming for the middle goal but he saw the pass come in, too low to catch. He thought of only one thing that he could attempt. He lashed his foot out, and kicked the Quaffle towards the right hoop, diverting its path away from Patrick who, if Eric had caught the Quaffle would have thrown it through the centre hoop which he would have guessed correctly. It sailed through the hoop. Eric whooped with delight, as Aidan called the goal. And then time was up. Aidan came over to him and said, "Nice flying out there, not bad on the passing, unconventional shot but effective nonetheless." Eric glowed with delight, taking his seat on the sidelines whilst Aidan and Patrick conferred about who would play chaser.

Finally, Aidan came up and announced, "This year, the two other chasers will be, Brandon Jones and Eric Sun." The cheers from the Gryffindor stand went up as they congratulated the two. James came up to Eric and said, "Congratulations, nice goal there."

"Comes from watching Muggle football doesn't it, Eric." Robert commented in his usual drawl. Eric smirked in return.

"I know," Eric said, "couldn't do much about that Quaffle pass though besides kick it. Not a high percentage shot, though." He gave his brother who had given him a hug and received congratulations from Albus and Rose.

He turned and saw Brandon walking towards him, "look forward to working with you, Eric. Nice goal by the way."

Eric shook the offered hand, "thanks," he answered, smiling. "Look forward to winning the Quidditch Cup this year."

The beater trials came and went. James's cousins Fred Weasley and Roxanne Weasley were made the beaters. Soon it was the seeker's trials. Aidan had each of the prospective seeker's line up, and try to catch the golden snitch. This was a simple trial; the fastest one to catch the snitch would win. James was going last. He watched each prospective seeker improve on the time that had been posted before.

Soon it was his go, he mounted his Firebolt Mark Seven and started to look for the Golden Snitch. He scanned the far end and the closer end of the pitch. And then he saw it, the golden glint. He wheeled his Firebolt into a quick spin and hurtled towards the snitch which started to fly away from him. He continued to chase it, drawing closer and closer to it. He stretched out his hand and grabbed the snitch as it tried to change direction, one hand on the broom. He wheeled around and landed next to Aidan. James Potter had been the fastest to catch the golden snitch and was awarded the position of seeker.

Eric clapped, as he saw Albus and Rose congratulate James on his achievement. "So we'll be on the same team then, mate," Eric said.

"Yeah, go the second years," James replied, as they packed up their brooms and returned to the dorms. On the way back into the castle they passed Professor Greengrass and the Slytherins on their way to their own tryouts. James saw the second year girl, Denia Flint hiss at him as she went by, as well as Cygnus Rosier and Cassius Pucey, fellow second years who James detested with a passion. Eric found the Slytherins generally horrible people to Gryffindors. Professor Greengrass and Professor Longbottom greeted each other perfunctorily as the two sets of students passed each other. The full team and reserves list would be given to Headmistress Sprout and Madam Hooch within the week.

Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room, Aidan announced that the first practice would occur on the following Tuesday afternoon. "Everyone is expected to attend, even reserves," he said, before dismissing the students. James, Eric and Robert hurried up the stairs to the second year dorm rooms, to get out their homework which had to be done. Professor Flitwick and Professor Lancaster had both set quite lengthy essays that were due on the next Monday.

Fred Weasley popped into the Gryffindor common room, along with Lukas Jordan, another fourth year, looking for James. They were the two that were known for their pranks, on the Slytherins in general. James had heard that they had already planned out their first prank, target being the Malfoy kid.

Eric thought that the Malfoy kid, being a first year was harmless enough, but apparently, the Malfoys and the Weasley's and Potter's had had a rivalry going on in the last generation which had carried through to this generation. He found out that the Malfoy's were believers in blood purity and did not accept Muggle-borns or 'blood-traitors.' Even though Eric was a pure-blood wizard, being able to trace his ancestry back to China's first great wizard Sun Tzu, he knew that Muggles weren't inferior people. Certainly they lacked magic, but they had a thing called technology, and the way they approached a problem was different, yet valid. He loved going to the Muggle gyms to train and work out with his father and the other people there. His father Jason had always told him that understanding led to wisdom and so he tried to understand Muggles. So Eric tagged along with James, Fred and Lukas on their expedition to play a prank on Scorpius Malfoy. Loyalty to his friends and family was a big thing for the Suns.

* * *

The first year Gryffindor's were sharing a class with the Slytherins, Transfiguration with the new Professor Morfin Morpheus. When they entered the room they saw no teacher, except at the teacher's desk there were two chairs instead of one. Suddenly, everyone gave a loud squeak as one chair magically turned itself into the missing Professor. "And that everyone," he said in his deep voice, "is very advanced transfiguration. Now turn to page twenty of your textbooks." Professor Morpheus began to lecture from the book.

Rose and Albus were quietly reading their books when a paper ball hit Albus's head. He turned around and saw Vincent Goyle smirking at him. A loud tap on his desk shocked Albus. He turned around to see Professor Morpheus, "Potter, please concentrate on your work and not the piece of paper that is flying around the room." Albus began to read again. Throughout class, a few paper balls were thrown at his head, but Professor Morpheus seemed to just ignore them. Albus learned to do so as well. At the end of class the Professor set a long parchment's essay on basic transfiguration. Albus, Rose and Mike walked out of class towards Herbology with Professor Longbottom, the head of Gryffindor House. They would share this class with the Ravenclaws.

* * *

Victoire Weasley was listening to Professor Lancaster's lecture. Luckily this was the only class where Tybolt wouldn't try something on her. After all, his mother taught the class. So she was safe, at least until the class ended. Her thoughts became distracted as she thought about how to get Tybolt off her case. How could the word get out to the Slytherin girls when she knew that they all hated her?

She shot out of her reverie when she heard Professor Lancaster tap hard on her desk, "Miss Weasley," she heard, "I asked you a question. Would you please kindly pay attention in class? Next time it will be five points from Gryffindor, even the Head Girl has to pay attention in class." Professor Lancaster moved back to the front, as Victoire mumbled an answer.

Professor Lancaster turned the next question to her classmate and fellow Gryffindor, Aidan Ryan who answered the question. She tried to concentrate but she could see Tybolt making googly eyes at her, when Professor Lancaster's back was turned to them.

* * *

Back in Herbology, the first year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were learning about the basics of plants. Professor Longbottom was friendly, and fair and liked giving house points to students who did well. Albus and Rose and Mike all gained house points for their houses that class. As they walked back to the castle for Charms with Professor Flitwick, they passed the Slytherin first years in the hall. Scorpius Malfoy and friends shot the Gryffindors a dark look. The Gyrffindor's ignored it.

* * *

The second year Gryffindor's were sharing a Potions class with the Slytherins again. Professor Greengrass was being her usual annoying self, James thought, as he saw her ignore the fact that Cygnus Rosier had 'accidentally' bumped a Gryffindor cauldron onto the floor spilling its contents. Professor Greengrass immediately shot into a round of hysterics at the poor Gryffindor pair and rounded it off by taking off five house points and making them clean up the mess after class. He had heard from the first years that she had like Severus Snape had taken Draco Malfoy as his favourite; she had taken Scorpius Malfoy, her maternal nephew as her favourite, so James tried to ignore her obvious behaviour.

Eric saw the Slytherin second years sniggering at his fellow Gryffindor's. He didn't like it at all, but he knew that Professor Greengrass was less than fair to the Gryffindor's. Professor Greengrass didn't have the guts to pick on Eric himself that much, seeing as he was the son of an ambassador of a foreign power which afforded him at least courteous respect from all the teachers. He was however, sure that Fred Weasley and Lukas Jordan would have some neat tricks up their sleeves to get the second year Slytherin's back with. Eric made a note to ask Fred and Lukas for their advice. Lana Jordan tapped him on the shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts, and he added the next ingredient to the potion. The potion turned orange and thick. Eric read the next line of his text book and added the next ingredient as Lana stirred her cauldron. Professor Greengrass came along and muttered her usual okay when she saw she couldn't really criticize their potion much.

Class was soon over, and the second years trooped back to the common room. James, Eric and Robert started quickly on their Astrology homework, as Quidditch practice was later and both Eric and James needed to attend. They saw the first years all working on a Defence against the Dark Arts essay. Eric scribbled down the ending to the essay just as Fred and Lukas came back into the common room. Eric got up and greeted Fred and Lukas, and retreated to the corner of the room with them.

"You have anything that can help us get back at the second year Slytherins," Eric asked. Fred and Lukas pulled him closer.

"We do," Fred replied, "of course. Dad and Uncle Fred liked doing the elaborate, but sometimes a simple spell is the best way to get back at them. Just make sure that you do ambush them far away from any Professor's. James should be able to help you with that though," he continued, referring to the Marauder's Map. Eric thanked Fred and went to prepare for Quidditch practice.

Professor Longbottom was already there along with Aidan. They started with a simple flying drill, before breaking into more complex drills. The chasers worked on their set plays, learning to anticipate each other's moves and the directions that each favoured. Aidan passed the Quaffle forwards as Eric zoomed in towards the Quaffle, he scooped it up with his free arm, and then quickly took it forward towards the goals, flicked it backwards as he swooped downwards, to an incoming Brandon who put the Quaffle through the far right goal while the keeper had dived down to chase Eric who had looped out of the scoring area.

"Nice play," Patrick said, as he looped back around in front of the goal hoops. Aidan smiled. It was simple plays like this he hoped would help Gryffindor defend their Quidditch title. It was his last year, and he was Captain, so he hoped he go out a winner. Of course, he knew that each of the other seventh years in the respective Quidditch teams felt the same way. They continued to go through the drills before practice was over. Professor Longbottom led the Gryffindor Quidditch team back into the castle, as they passed the Ravenclaw Quidditch team out on their way to practice.

Tyler Lancaster, the younger son of Professor Lancaster, was the Ravenclaw's star seeker. He was a fifth year, who resembled his brother in looks but definitely not in personality. Though he definitely wasn't as attractive as his brother to the girls at Hogwarts, because of his more shy nature, no one knew is that he was already involved with a fellow Prefect from another house.

Professor Flitwick gave Professor Longbottom a curt nod, as the two teams passed each other. Even though the rivalry between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor was intense, it didn't really have any of the unadulterated hate that passed between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The two teams exchanged pleasant greetings, and then went on their way. Quidditch practice was of course, followed by a nice dip in the baths at Hogwarts before trudging up to the common room or the library for more study.

Eric was working through a particular hard piece of Transfiguration homework in the library. Taking out the book _Advanced Transfiguration_, he began to read the chapter on animagi. Taking down the notes for his essay on animagi, Eric began to form the arguments inside his mind, translating them onto the parchment as he read the book in relative silence. Half an hour passed, and the library was closing. Madam Pince, the librarian, came to shoo all the students out of the library. Eric walked out and saw, a small group of students leave, in ones and twos. Rose Weasley was the only first year that he saw. Obviously, her reputation preceded her, according to James, she was as smart as her mother, Hermione Granger of the Golden Trio.

Eric and Rose began to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room. Passing through the corridors and down towards the entranceway before proceeding up the stairs, they noticed a furtive looking adult sneak out of the castle.

"A professor?" Eric asked.

"Probably," Rose replied, "probably got something to do outside, could be paying a visit to someone in Hogsmeade?" Eric nodded and the two went up the stairs and through the threshold into the Gryffindor common room.

Meanwhile, Professor Morpheus hurried through the darkness, as he rushed to his meeting with the One. His thoughts turned to the One, the mysterious wizard that had bought him back to life. For that he was so grateful, he would do anything for him. So when the One had assigned him to become a spy in Hogwarts, he gladly accepted. Hurrying into the Forbidden Forest, he made sure to avoid detection by Hagrid. Once there, a quick swish of a wand, and into a hidden chamber concealed under a tree. A mirror stood there, and the One appeared his face all masked and hidden.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the students all prepared for a night of sleep unaware of what was going on. In fact, as Hogwarts went to sleep for the night, the One's plans began to come together. First, the legendary Volcano Staff that he already held, giving him the most powerful fire magic in the world. Second, the wand of Myrddin that was hidden somewhere here, the most powerful of wands in Ancient Britain, said to contain all of his knowledge. The tomb where it lay was somewhere here, in the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the Chapter 2. Hope you like it. Please read and review! So who is the One?


	4. Chapter 4

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: Join the next generation as they face their own challenges at Hogwarts and beyond...starts with James Sirius Potter's second year, Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter's first.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next days came and passed. In late October, the first Quidditch match approached on the cusp of Halloween. It would be Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, followed by Slytherin against Ravenclaw. The Gryffindor team had met before the game, to go over the game plan, and the tactics they would use.

Aidan gave his usual speech, but James was much too focused on the game to listen to it, and ended it with a rousing, "let's win it. For the glory of Gryffindor." The others all cheered as they took the field.

Lukas Jordan was up in the stands doing the commentary. The crowds filled the stands for the double header. Each house sat in its own area. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was introduced to cheers from the crowd. The Rickett twins were their best players, both chasers who possessed an almost psychic connection. They were led by the sixth year beater, Andy Summerby. "And introducing the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Chaser and captain, Aidan Ryan," Lukas said, as Aidan zoomed up onto the pitch on his broom. "Chaser, Brandon Jones," Lukas continued, as the people in the stands continued to cheer. Brandon looped up to her starting position. "Chaser, Eric Sun," Eric hopped up on his broom and flew up into the air taking a wide loop as he positioned himself on Aidan's left, opposite Brandon who was on Aidan's right. "Beater, Fred Weasley," Lukas announced, "Beater, Roxanne Weasley," he continued. "And lastly Patrick Wood, Gryffindor's star keeper." The Gryffindor's in the stand exploded into a loud cheer as Patrick took his place in front of the goals.

Madam Hooch, threw the Quaffle into the air as the game started. "And Ryan has the Quaffle, passes it to Jones, onto Sun, and then back to Ryan again. Oh, look Sun ducks a bludger as he receives the Quaffle and zooms past Summerby, and Sun scores. Ten to zero Gryffindor." The cheers erupted from Gryffindor as Eric put the first goal in. "and now the Rickett twins have it between them, precision passing, and then onto Summerby and he shoots. And Wood saves, again. He's good enough to play for England now, that Wood is."

"Wood passes it forward, look, Roxanne Weasley hits a bludger straight at the Hufflepuff goalkeeper who has to duck away as Ryan shoots and scores. Twenty-zero. Gryffindor." James flew in circles around the middle of the field, looking for the golden snitch; he saw the Hufflepuff seeker, Whitby, a fourth year, do the same. Meanwhile, Hufflepuff managed to score one goal, as Gryffindor piled on the points, the chasers working brilliantly together. Brandon was exceptional at reading opponent's passes, although his shooting wasn't the best, Aidan had picked him for his ability to read the game. And this was proving to be true as Brandon racked up the intercepts.

James looked right and left, keeping one eye on Whitby, the other on the lookout for the golden snitch. And then he saw Whitby dive down. He followed, thinking that the Snitch had been spotted. He noticed the bludgers both come in, one towards him, one towards his opposing seeker, they both had to swerve out of the way, and resume their circling. He saw Roxanne give him a look, indicating that she had hit the bludger towards Whitby. He smiled in return, as he saw Aidan score another goal.

"And another great play by the Gryffindor chasers, combining in a three way manoeuvre to score again. It's eighty to nothing. Wood is still keeping them out," Lukas commented from the stands.

"Go Gryffindor," the shouts came from Rose, Albus and all the other Gryffindor students. As he dodged a bludger, James saw it, the Golden Snitch hiding in the corner. He dived going straight towards the Golden Snitch. He saw, no more like he sensed that Whitby was behind him and to the right. The golden snitch darted left as the Gryffindor chasers scored another goal, and he stretched out his hand and took hold of the snitch.

"And Potter has captured the Golden Snitch. Game to Gryffindor," Lukas announced. The Gryffindor team zoomed up into sky, looping once and then landed in perfect formation. Eric clapped James on the back, as congratulations were passed around. The crowd cheered loudly, especially the Gryffindor section. There was begrudging applause from the Slytherins, quiet applause from the other two houses.

The Gryffindor team headed off to the showers, to clean up after the game and change into fresh robes. Walking through the castle corridors as they made their way up to the bathrooms, James and Eric chatted about how awesome their first official Quidditch match had been. Their youthful exuberance had served Gryffindor well and the two second years had served their team well.

As they passed through the Fat Lady's portrait into the Gryffindor dorms, the boys and girls broke off into their year groups and headed off to the bathrooms. After a while, they emerged and got ready to watch the second game, to pick up tips on their next opponents. As they walked down back towards the Quidditch pitch they saw the Hufflepuff team emerge from their dorms and light banter broke out between the two teams.

The Gryffindor team took their places in the stands, ready to watch the next match, when a huge explosion was heard coming from the Forbidden Forest. Immediately, the Professors started herding the students back into the Hogwarts building.

They all saw the Forbidden Forest begin to burn with an unnatural red fire. As the students all marched back into Hogwarts under the supervision of Tybolt, Victoire and the prefects, the Professors began to head towards the forest determined to stop the blaze. What none of them knew was that a certain Professor had been missing for the whole match. They had thought he was locked up in his office, but he was not.

Once inside the castle itself, the students were herded into the Great Hall, to await further instruction from the Professors when they returned. The House Elves apparated inside and began to serve light snacks to keep the students occupied. The Hall was full of chatter and low mumblings as the prefects struggled to regain control. Some were panicking, others were apprehensive, some of the more foolhardy wanted to go outside and see what was going on. But the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl barred all the exits.

Murmurs of discontent continued as one of the older students went outside to check on what was happening. He came running back in, "the fire's out, the Professor's have done it," he said jubilantly. They're on their way back." The cheers erupted from the students gathered around the Great Hall. Sighs of relief came as the Professors came back in, some black and sooty from the fire, Hagrid limping from a wound that he had taken to his leg. Professor Lancaster's hair was a messy black instead of its usual blonde. Professor Morpheus's hand was slightly singed.

The students were all dismissed and the Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch game was postponed until the next weekend, in November. Headmistress Sprout and the other Professors all gathered into the Head's office for a meeting, Mike observed as he and Albus and Rose made their way to the library for some late night Charms homework. They saw Professor Morpheus shuffling back into his office, and shutting the door firmly behind him with an audible bang. The first years continued walking towards the library unaware of what they had just missed.

* * *

Victoire Weasley turned into the Heads Dormitory after a long night of patrolling the hallways. She looked forward to a good night of sleep. Trudging in through the guarded door she wasn't paying attention as she was suddenly grabbed from behind and whirled around. Her mind told her to struggle, but her body was too tired. She felt lips crash down onto her own. Her mind screamed, _do something_, but her body did not respond. Her mind panicked, but _oh, this boy is such a good kisser._ Her eyes glazed over with moisture. She felt his tongue intrude into her mouth caressing her own. She couldn't resist as she pushed his back. The fire in her heart sizzled, unlike anything she had ever known before. Teddy was a good kisser, but this boy was just…

As the moisture cleared from her eyes, she saw the boy who was kissing her, she screamed, or would have if her mouth wasn't still locked with his. She pushed hard, shoving him away. "What the hell have you done, jerk," she screamed. He stared at her, his blue eyes blazing, penetrating deep inside her, a challenge it seemed. "I hate you," Victoire shouted, "I absolutely despise you Tybolt Lancaster."

"Don't you dare say that, Weasley," he said, darkly, challenging her once more.

Her anger blazed now that her mind was clearer, "I dare, because it's true. I Victoire Weasley absolutely despise you Tybolt Lancaster. I can't stand you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," she said.

"Yet you kissed me," he replied, arms folded over his chest.

"NO," she screamed, "I did not, you forced yourself on me." She ranted. Victoire drew her wand.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" Tybolt said. "Why did you like it so much?"

Victoire advanced, under her wand poked Tybolt in the chest, "I didn't kiss you back. And I hated it."

"Don't lie to me," he shot back, now angry, "you kissed me as much as I kissed you, or don't you remember, your tongue pushing into my mouth," his tone was accusing, drilling into the very depths of her being.

"Yes, I kissed you," she said, "alright, but that doesn't mean I would be your girlfriend even if you are such a good kisser." With that she turned and walked, leaving a shocked Tybolt behind.

While Victoire and Tybolt were locked in their argument, a different type of locking was occurring in the sixth floor corridor, between Tyler and Dominique. It was all hunger and passion in the sixth floor corridor as a frenetic thirty second kiss turned into a full three minute makeout session. Hastily tidying their robes as they continued on their patrolling session, they walked with each other, knocking a few house points off some that were still out late at night, before going back to their respective common rooms.

Victoire angrily stamped her way towards her bedroom, feeling a mixture of anger, guilt and love at the same time. She was already in love, she knew, with Teddy Lupin. They had both chemistry and love. She wouldn't deny to herself in the deepest hearts that the kiss that she and Tybolt had just shared wasn't brilliant, but she knew that it would mean nothing to her, because she loved Teddy.

* * *

The next morning, frosty looks passed between Tybolt and Victoire. They didn't speak during class; they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence at the Prefect meeting. When they returned to the Prefect's dorm they just stepped in without a word and turned away from each other. That was how the Head Boy and Head Girl acted in the presence of each other.

It did not take long for the prefects to notice how the Head Boy and Girl hated each other, not just the playful sort of hate that had punctuated their last six years, but the look of pure hurtful hate. Dominique Weasley tried to speak to her older sister about it, cornering her in the Gryffindor Common Room, late on night.

Sitting on one of the plush couches across from her sister, Dominique gave her best 'talk or suffer' stares to her older sister. "Come on, Vicky," she said, "at least tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Victoire replied, irritably.

"Then why have you and Tybolt suddenly gotten so cold towards each other?"

"I've always been cold towards him. You know he's chased me for the last umpteenth number of years even though I am perfectly happy dating Teddy."

"No you haven't," Dominique replied, "you would react. Now, the two of you give each other nothing but cold stares. Something's changed. And if you're not going to tell anyone it will only get worse. All of the other prefects have noticed."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Heads Common Room, the two Lancaster boys sat talking, butterbeers in hand. Tybolt lay sprawled out over one couch his golden blonde hair messily flowing over the couch. His younger brother Tyler sat on the opposite couch, with his feet up on the low lying coffee table. "So what's been up between you and Vicky?" he said, "it's not like it's not noticeable that you've sort of just started ignoring her, being cold to her and everything like that. I thought you loved her?" His blue eyes stared whimsically at his older brother. "Come on, tell me bro to bro."

"Look," Tybolt said, "nothing happened," his voice wavering slightly.

"Give me some credit," Tyler replied, "I know you better than that. Tell me what really happened."

"There's nothing to say," Tybolt said, flicking a stray blonde hair from his head. "Victoire and I kissed." A look of pain shot through his face.

"Isn't that what you have wanted to do since third year?"

"Yes," Tybolt replied, his pained expression still evident, "and I even know that once our lips met, the chemistry was there. Neither of us could deny it. But she still pushed me away."

"But why," Tyler said, "did she give a reason."

"She didn't," Tybolt said, "she just left me. She even said that there was chemistry between us, but even then she wouldn't be my boyfriend. What am I doing that's so wrong?"

"I don't know," Tyler answered, shrugging.

Tybolt sighed, "Nothing I can do about it, besides try some more. Good night, Tyler." Tyler left the Head's Common Room, heading back to Ravenclaw Tower, leaving Tybolt to turn back towards his room. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to clear his mind of Victoire and all that she meant to him.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Dominique and Victoire were still talking. "There was chemistry, and the kiss was one of the best, but you know, with Teddy, there's both chemistry and deep feelings."

"James told everyone at the beginning of the year," Dominique replied. "He saw the two of you snogging on the platform."

Victoire grimaced and then laughed, "trust little Jamesie to tell everyone. But I love Teddy, and he just doesn't understand this. I just wish he would understand this," she sighed.

"If only," Dominique answered, "But at least now he's not annoying you."

"I suppose but it does make Head's duties a lot harder, he disagrees with me on everything, we fight all the time," Victoire said, "he used to always go along with my decisions. The Hogsmeade trip organisation was a nightmare."

"I suppose there's nothing you can do about it though," Dominique said, "except carry on." She got up, "I'm going to bed." She went upstairs to the fifth years's dorm. Victoire left the Gryffindor common room and went back to the Head's rooms where she settled down for a night of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Haha, looks like Victoire may be having a bit of romantic trouble on her horizon. Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: Join the next generation as they face their own challenges at Hogwarts and beyond...starts with James Sirius Potter's second year, Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter's first.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review! Tell me what you like, what you don't like.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The weeks continued to pass as Christmas approached. Victoire was finding that life for her was getting better and better. Christmas holidays meant that she could go to Shell Cottage and then to 12 Grimmauld Place, Teddy's house, since Harry had gifted it to Teddy for his seventeenth birthday. She saw Tybolt trudge back into his side of the Heads Dorm, shoulders slumped, golden hair a mess, bags around his now watery blue eyes.

Part of her celebrated, at least Tybolt wasn't annoying her any more. But another part of her, thought, no knew that she couldn't leave things the way they were. Especially since she saw Tybolt being chewed out by every single Professor for failing to turn in his homework, or sleeping in class. It had gotten progressively worse since the night of the kiss. Even his own mother hadn't held back. Every time Victoire saw Tybolt he looked more and more depressed, sadder, more dishevelled. She began to think that Tybolt had really actually liked, no loved her, truly in some way. It was just that she did not love him and that was that in her mind.

She sighed, and got up off her bed and shuffled towards the other sleeping chamber in the Heads Dorm. She knocked on the door, but got no answer. She pushed, and saw Tybolt sprawled out over his bed, not having changed. The room was a mess, and reeked.

"Go away," she heard him say, she was almost sure he was in a daze. "Leave me alone, it's obvious that you don't believe in us. You don't believe that I have real feelings for you."

Victoire sighed, "Tybolt," she said, "I know that you're hurt, but you can't just sleep there and let yourself waste away." She saw the empty bottles of firewhisky and butterbeer strewn around the floor. Luckily, her French grandmother Apolline had taken time to teach her how to magically clean when she went to France last year; Victoire took out her wand and with a quick swish and a flick the room began to clean itself.

"Stop it," Tybolt mumbled, drunk and still sprawled out, his face dirty, "you can just leave me alone. You don't care about me."

"I do," Victoire replied, "just not in that way. We can still be friends."

"You don't understand me," Tybolt shot back as he turned over so that he was now lying on his back. Victoire came to sit by the edge of his bed. The bed was decorated in the green and silver Slytherin colours, giving it an air of superiority. "You don't understand how I feel."

"I know," Victoire said, "but I don't think you love me the way you think you love me."

"What do you mean," Tybolt said, "I love you. I want to be with you forever, I want you to hold me when until we're both old."

"No, you love the idea of a person like me," Victoire said, "You want someone who challenges you, not the girls that just throw themselves at you. You seek someone who appreciates the human being underneath, not someone who just cares about looks or the money that you will inherit. The trifecta." Those were the whispers she heard between the girls all the time, the simpering girls called it the triumvirate. Tybolt rolled so that he was now facing her.

"When did you become so clever," Tybolt shot back, knowing that she had really hit the target. She was the only one that had not fallen straight into his arms, she was the only one who didn't constantly talk about how hot he was or how they were going to be his one and only girlfriend.

"Muggles," Victoire answered, simply as if she was just describing the colour of the carpet.

"What about them?" Tybolt asked.

"Psychology," Victoire answered, "one of the Muggle-borns in my House has a father who studies human behaviour and psychology. I just borrowed a few books from them to deal with the fact that you were pursuing me when there were so many girls willing to do anything to be your girlfriend. It's all very interesting, something that the magical world doesn't have any answer to. But that aside…"

Tybolt sat up and faced her, "so…" he said, "what can I do about it? How am I going to find that girl, if she's not the one that I'm looking at right now."

"Well," Victoire said, "you could stop looking so smoking hot." She laughed. "Even I, Victoire Weasley who will never be in love with you, will admit that you are almost every girl's dream guy. There are three things that shallow girls want, someone with gorgeous looks, someone with a lot of money, and especially the Slytherins, someone with a blood lineage. You have all three."

Tybolt smirked, his cockiness beginning to return for the first time since Victoire rejected him; he still had the 'it' factor, "so I look uglier and then the ones who want me just for my looks will leave?"

"I hope so," Victoire said, "say you were disfigured in some sort of accident over the Christmas holidays. Oh, and you need to manage to lose your money in some way too. Then the ones that only want you for the money you are going to inherit will go away too."

"Leaving me with," Tybolt started.

"The one or ones that actually care about you," Victoire finished, "or if there aren't any left, then you will know not one of them deserves to be with you. I suppose if you want someone then you will just have to choose."

Tybolt agreed with her plan. He had to pick himself up and work harder. He had let himself fall into a hole over the last few months. No way was this Slytherin going to be outwitted by some lovestruck girls.

* * *

It was Transfiguration again, with Professor Morpheus, as the second years came into class. The Gryffindor's unfortunately shared this class with the Slytherins. James, Eric and Robert sat with the rest of the Gryffindors on the right side of the room. The Slytherins, lead by Cygnus Rosier, Cassius Pucey, Adrian Nott sat on the left, heads down as if they were planning something nasty for the Gryffindors in this class. James, Eric and Robert sat down at the desks, whispering furiously to each other.

The other two boys in the second year Gryffindor boy's dormitory were twins, Bran and Cai Maelgwn. They were from somewhere in Wales, and had that wavy chocolate brown hair and blue eyes that was classically Celt and whilst they were nice and all, they were almost too fey and mysterious for the more active James's liking.

Professor Morpheus strode into the classroom, a couple of minutes late, looking quite dishevelled. To James, he looked like he had been busy doing something else. He quickly took his seat down at the front of the class and began to lecture from the notes that he carried. Today, they were learning how to turn needles into cushions.

"And so with a strong flick of the wand," Professor Morpheus said, your needle should transfigure into a cushion." He gave a demonstration with his own needle and it turned into a dark velvet cushion. "And now, I want all of you to practice, why don't you go first Mr Potter?" Professor Morpheus asked. He handed James a needle and asked him to place it on the desk. James began the incantation, and flicked his hand. His needle transfigured, partially at least, into a silvery metal cushion.

Professor Morpheus gave it a feel, and it was softish, but not quite like the cushion that he had produced. "Good try," he said, curtly, "now everyone else, please spend the rest of the class practicing." He flicked his wand, and James's cushion became a needle once again. Professor Morpheus walked around the room correcting technique and incantations where they were wrong.

The class went along reasonably well, with the children practicing their transfiguration spell. That is, until a stray elbow caused one of the students to misfire their spell, and say the wrong incantation. The desk suddenly came to life and started swinging, to hit the students. Everyone shrunk backwards afraid of the swinging desk.

"What the hell is happening," the Professor shouted, as he looked up and saw the magicked desk, he had been helping Eric with the transfiguration spell. With a swish and a flick, the table was once again, wooden and stationary. "Now who did this?" he asked.

A female voice spoke up, a Slytherin by the name of Denia Flint, "it was Robert sir, he bumped me with his elbow on purpose." The Gryffindors all glowered at the Slytherins as Adrian Nott nodded in agreement.

"I did not, Professor," Robert hotly denied, "if I bumped her at all, it was just an accident." All the Gryffindor's agreed.

"Detention, both of you, tonight at 7pm," Professor Morpheus barked immediately. "Meet me in the classroom. Now everyone, back to your wandwork."

"But Professor…" Denia whined.

"No buts, Miss Flint," Professor Morpheus replied. "You will come tonight or you will spend another two weeks in detention." The class bell rang, ending the class acrimoniously. James, Robert and Eric quickly exited the classroom, eager to get to DADA which was a favourite class of theirs.

"Bad luck mate," James said, as they walked down to the corridor.

"Nah," Robert answered, "it's nothing. He'll probably just make us sort books or something like that." They rounded the door to DADA, where Professor Lancaster was waiting.

Soon, seven o'clock rolled around, and Robert was on his way to detention. What he didn't know was that James and Eric were following him, under the Peverell cloak. They saw Robert head up to Professor Morpheus's classroom, the one that they had been in, in the morning. They saw Denia Flint walk in, and the door close behind her. Then Robert walked in, and the door closed again. James quickly ran up and tried to peek into the keyhole, but he could not see anything. The door swung open, and Professor Morpheus came out, followed by Robert and Denia, both silent. They made their way through the corridors again this time headed to his office. They saw the door open and shut.

"So they must be doing the sorting in there?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, we can go now," James said. But he spoke too soon, the door swung open and then closed, but no one came out. James pulled out the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, and the map opened and they looked. They looked down and saw three dots walking forwards, but when they glanced up they saw nothing.

"Glamour spell?" Eric asked.

"Probably," James responded, "let's continue to follow." Reading the map they continued to move through the corridors, following the three dots on the map under the Peverell cloak.

They followed them down the stairs all the way out of the castle into the grounds. It was night, the students were meant to all be inside, unless they had astronomy classes, and even then, they were mostly in the tower. This was a strange detention in Eric's mind. They continued to follow them into the Forbidden Forest. They saw the glamour drop, and Professor Morpheus handed the two children some sort of strange contraption. The three of them began to walk around the forest, spreading out in concentric circles.

James and Eric watched them walk around for an hour, sometimes the Professor stopped and dug around for something, but then he chucked away, obliterating it with a quick flick of his wand. James and Eric followed them back after an hour, all the way back to the office and then out again once into the classroom. And then the two of them came out.

James and Eric quickly ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. They ran up the stairs to their dorm, and James threw off the cloak. James and Eric walked back down into the Common Room, and took a seat on the couches.

"Rob's back," Eric stated, "Come on." He greeted Robert who had just arrived back from detention, as did James. The three boys found a corner of the room, and began to whisper about what had happened in detention.

"What do you mean, I went out," Robert whispered. "I was in the classroom with Flint, and the Professor, sorting books."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked. Robert answered in the affirmative. Eric and James dropped the line of questioning, doing some work before they went to bed. Over the next few weeks they kept watch over the students who had detention with Professor Morpheus, but nothing seemed to happen, or at least not that they saw.

* * *

A/N: What's with the mysterious detention? Stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: Join the next generation as they face their own challenges at Hogwarts and beyond...starts with James Sirius Potter's second year, Rose Weasley and Albus Severus Potter's first.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Please review! Tell me what you like, what you don't like.

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Christmas came, and the students all headed back home for the short break. The whole Weasley clan headed back off to their separate homes, at least before the big Christmas feast at Grandpa and Grandma Weasleys. Harry and Ginny were both glad to see their two sons back for the holidays. Lily jumped up in the air in joy in having her two brothers back, it had been rather boring at home, even though she and Ginny had done some mother daughter bonding, the house was just so much quieter, without her mum screaming at James every half hour or so. It just felt emptier, though she was sure that her mother loved having James away at school, troubling someone else.

Meanwhile, Eric and Mike returned home, to London, where their father was waiting. From the owls that he had received, Eric knew that his mother and sister were still back overseas preparing the rest of the things before they would all move over. So this was going to be a Christmas apart. Returning to their new house in London, Mike and Eric were quick to talk to their father about their adventures at Hogwarts.

"Professor Hagrid is so big, my friend Albus says he's half giant," Mike said, as they sat around the dinner table. Jason nodded. "And Professor Greengrass is mean to everyone in Gryffindor house. Rose says it has to do with a rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor." Mike explained that Rose and Albus were two of his friends from Gryffindor House.

"And how about you Eric," Jason said.

"Much the same as what Mike's said," Eric replied, "I'm in the Quidditch team, playing as a chaser, score a few goals here and there."

"Don't lie," Mike interrupted, "Eric's the top scorer so far for Gryffindor."

"There are three chasers in the team," Eric shot back, "we work together, I wouldn't score anything if they didn't help."

"But they are both much older than you," Mike said.

"I know," Eric answered, "but they're better than me in other parts of the chaser game. Both Brandon and Aidan take a lot more intercepts than I do. And they both pass longer and more accurately."

"So my son's quite the shooter?" Jason said, smiling.

"I suppose so," Eric replied, "I do take most of the shots, it's what I do the best." He changed the topic to a discussion of the classes they took. "I like Defence against the Dark Arts," he said. "Professor Lancaster is tough but fair. Potions on the other hand, is with a Professor who clearly plays favourites."

Mike talked about his favourite subject, Charms and Professor Flitwick who besides being a very experienced charms professor was an expert duellist as well. But Mike preferred to dwell on the practical side of charms. "That's because you are one of the three top students in first year charms," Eric interjected, "and Professor Flitwick likes you more than the other two."

"How did you know?" Mike asked.

"Professor Flitwick said so," Eric replied. "he let it slip one time I was asking him a question after class."

* * *

Back at the Potter household, much the same was going on between Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. They were talking about the year so far at Hogwarts.

"Eric is one of the coolest kids I know," James said animatedly, "besides me of course." Ginny and Harry laughed. Albus smirked and Lily grinned. They were all used to James's behaviour. "He plays Quidditch as well."

Albus interjected, "his dad's the Ambassador from China, and his brother Mike is in my year, and a fellow Gryffindor too."

"So which class is your favourite, Al?" Harry asked, politely. He had endured James's chatter all last year at Christmas about every subject, so he felt that Albus deserved to talk about his favourite.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," Albus replied, "Professor Lancaster is a very good teacher at what she does."

"Oh," Harry said, "yes, I've met Professor Lancaster, she is quite an accomplished witch. She used to be an Auror before she got married after the war."

"Didn't her husband die, a few years ago?" Ginny interjected. "It was on the newspaper, something like dragon pox, uncureable. Left all his money to his oldest son."

"Yes, yes," Harry answered, "Have you learnt any interesting spells in Defence?" he asked Albus, bringing the conversation back onto topic.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tybolt Lancaster sat at home, reading through _An expert's guide to Transfiguration_, poring over the book to find the spell that he needed for his plan. That was step one. Step two would involve a certain famous gossip reporter called Rita Skeeter. He sipped at his schooner of butterbeer, as he continued to read through the incantations required whilst lounging on the couch in the vast library of Lancaster manor.

* * *

Christmas came and the Weasley clan gathered at the Burrow. First came Bill, Fleur and their three children, Percy, Audrey and the two girls, George, Angelina, Fred and Roxy, Ron and Hermione, Hugo and Rose, Harry and Ginny, Lily, Luna and James along with Harry's godson Teddy Lupin, and lastly Charlie arrived just as dinner was about to start having international flooed from Romania.

Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley were starting to get advanced in their years but still retained much the same looks. Arthur was showing off a new Muggle invention that he had acquired. Molly came breezing out of the kitchen with the feast prepared. The family were all around the large table in the dining room of the Burrow and began to partake their Christmas feast. Afterwards, the children all headed upstairs to play and talk together. The younger ones played Exploding Snap, the older ones talked.

Teddy and Victoire were hiding in Ginny's old room, snogging again. The other girls were talking in the twin's old room. The young boys were running around the house playing a game of hide and seek.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in London, the Suns were attending a Christmas ball held at the London Ministry. Many of the foreign dignitaries and the older, richer Pureblood families would be in attendance. Eric and Mike were getting dressed in their formal dress robes. Black with red lining gave the robes an ominous look but it also had a regal air as befit a family tracing its ancestry back to Sun Tzu, the first wizard of China.

Eric, Mike and Jason headed out towards the location of the Christmas ball. Entering the grandiose ball room, they were greeted enthusiastically by the old pure blood families who were looking for a new advantage since Hermione Granger-Weasley had stripped away most of the advantages they had had before. Eric and Mike followed their father in as they were greeted by Mrs Rosier, Draco and Astoria Malfoy, the Bones's and many others. Their children were all behind them. Eric and Mike stuck together, as many of those present were Slytherins who they didn't like.

The adults began to talk about business, wizarding politics and other topics which they deemed too mature for the children. Eric and Mike went outside in the garden to play. They found a quiet spot in the garden before settling down to talk.

"This is boring isn't it," Eric said.

"Yeah, it is, but that's part of dad's job," Mike replied, "nothing we can do about it."

"You know," Eric said, "I wish we could do something fun, but those slippery Slytherin gits…you know." Eric had seen enough of Professor Greengrass's behaviour in class as well as that of the Slytherin second years like Denia Flint. And Adrian Nott.

Mike sighed, "I know they aren't any fun," he said, "but at least we should make some attempt to get to know them."

"And what," Eric shot back, "when we go back to school, we won't have anything to do with them anymore."

They saw three Slytherin kids playing together, or rather scheming. Eric prepared himself, his wand was ready with a couple of nifty hexes that he had learnt from his father. "Mike, get ready," he warned.

He saw the three Slytherin kids come over, _looks like it's the Rosier, Malfoy and Goyle kids,_ Eric thought. They looked like they were up to something, especially as they drew their wands and began to creep around. Eric and Mike got up, and wands drawn, "this is your last warning, you should leave us alone."

"Now, now," the oily voice of Rosier came through the night, "why should we do that."

"Because, we were talking about family matters, and you aren't part of the family," Eric lied, hastily, one hand ready on his wand. Mike was slightly behind him, wand hidden by Eric's body. _You know what to do Mike, if it comes down to a fight._

"Well I thought that we were going to have some fun," Malfoy sneered, "with you two Gryffindors."

"I think we'll pass on that," Eric said, staring the Slytherin kids down.

"And what does your little brother have to say about it," Goyle shot back, "haven't heard him say anything. I'm sure he'd like to play." The three Slytherin's advanced. Eric drew and dived left, firing a body-binding curse at one finishing a roll and firing the bat-bogey hex at Goyle. Mike, fired a _Impedimentia _curse, at Malfoy. Eric and Mike dusted themselves off, and ran from the garden back into the ballroom. Seeing their father, they decided that it would be best if they just hung around the adults for the rest of the night, at least then the kids couldn't play any more mischief. If there was one thing about old purebloods, it was family pride and they would never allow anyone to see anything embarrassing to occur in public, where everyone else could see.

Jason was talking to Minister Shacklebolt, when he saw Mike and Eric come up to him, "Minister, you must meet my two sons, Eric and Mike," he said, gesturing to Eric and Mike to bow, which they did. They shook Minister Shacklebolt's hand in turn, and then Jason continued to talk to the Minister, about diplomatic stuff. The Slytherin boys were undoubtedly tied up outside. They had the displeasure of seeing the snotty Denia Flint again, Eric hated her almost as much as James. They said she was like the Pansy Parkinson of Harry Potter's era.

As the night dragged on the boys became more bored. Most of the time they just followed their father around in an attempt to avoid the Slytherin kids. Eric and Mike wished they were somewhere else with their friends back at Hogwarts. Soon the night was over, and the three men of the Sun family returned to the Ambassador's home for the night's rest.

* * *

A/N: The pacing is a bit fast, but I plan to slow it down as the years go by.


	7. Chapter 7

**Wizard's World War **

Disclaimer:JK Rowlings owns Harry Potter. I own all OCs.

The Blurb: To the world outside Europe, Lord Voldemort was nothing more than a localized disturbance. As the next generation goes through Hogwarts, they find themselves trapped in a war much much worse...starts with Victoire Weasley's last year, James's Second Year and Albus and Rose's first. Also features OC's.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: It's been well over one year, almost two since I updated this. Hope you like it. To be honest, this has been a hard slog getting through the setting up the actual main plot line so I just hope to keep working through it. I already have another idea for a next-next-gen fic.  
**

* * *

The holidays came and went, and soon everyone was back at Hogwarts. The dorms were decorated with the new Christmas presents. Everyone eagerly mingled, and the girls gossiped about the boys and what they might have done over the holidays. That was until they saw the Head Boy. Tybolt Lancaster had been in an 'accident' over the holidays leaving his face badly disfigured. He was truly a horror to behold, angry scars marred the whole left side of his face, and his hair once radiantly gold, was now short and cropped, and speckled with silver, or so the Slytherin girls thought and it wouldn't change back. He seemed however, somewhat happier than before, as he waved cheerfully to the older girls, and they waved back pitying the poor boy, rather than ogling him as before. His schoolwork picked up again, as he made up for all the lost marks due to his situation before Christmas.

Tybolt saw the eyes of the girls who had been after him, and he knew that part one had been a success. He saw the mixed looks of pity, sympathy and of course the 'he's not for me any more because he's not good looking'. Or at least that's what he overheard from the whispers around. He made his way over to the head of the Slytherin table to 'commiserate' with his friends about his 'accident' over the holidays but found that some of them didn't respect him as much as they had before, but he was not that shaken. He had chosen this path after all.

Victoire Weasley, sitting at the Gryffindor table looked over at Tybolt at the Slytherin table. _Eww_ she thought, _he's really overdone it._ Out of the whole school she was the only one who knew that there was no accident, and that it was rather an advanced transfiguration spell that only the top students at Hogwarts could master. And Tybolt Lancaster, besides his looks and wealth, also had brains. He was the complete package. If she hadn't been in love with Teddy, she probably would have been one of those girls that he hated. She knew that he could do it if he set his heart on it. She eagerly awaited the chat they would have when they returned to the Heads Dormitories.

Victoire and Tybolt sat in the Heads Common Room, opposite one another, lounging around, after having done their rounds for the night. Some of the students they had caught had been truly terrified by the angry looking Head Boy when he gave them detention. But the Head Boy and Girl sat in the room on plush couches, neither frightened. Tybolt's face scrunched, shimmered and changed; the scars all disappearing, leaving an unblemished visage.

"Nice spellwork," Victoire said, smiling.

"That's only part one," Tybolt replied, as his face changed back, "part two will come soon."

"Part two?" Victoire asked.

"You don't want to know," Tybolt answered. "But it's working at least." He had already noticed the number of girls fawning over him had dropped drastically. Some of them had already moved on to their next conquest.

In the Gryffindor common room, Fred Weasley and Lukas Jordan snuck out of the room, out of play a prank probably on Filch or one of the Slytherin prefects doing the rounds tonight or so James thought. Eric, James and Robert watched them go and followed, all under the Peverell Invisibility Cloak.

A stinking swamp was going to be placed outside the Slytherin dungeon door. The three second years observed the two pranksters set the charms and spells in place for quick release. James was looking at the Marauder's Map seeing that Filch was far away, and no one was approaching. They heard Fred and Lukas laugh, and run off, back towards the Gryffindor common room. The three boys followed.

The next day, they saw Flich running around shouting as the corridor outside the Slytherin dungeon began to smell. Professor Greengrass gave one wave of her wand at the swamp, but instead of disappearing, it exploded smattering the whole corridor in pond slime.

Another wave of the wand cleaned up most of the pond scum, but some of it had seeped into the clothing that was being worn and they would need to be cleaned by the House Elves before they could be worn again. Professor Greengrass walked down the corridor, flustered and angry, she could guess who would have done it, but with no proof she had no right to take House points for this, but she could always do it for other things. She remembered she did have some Gryffindors for potions today. Yes, they would get it, she thought as she strode through the corridors to her classroom.

Meanwhile, Professor Morpheus was in his room, tinkering with an invention. This was something that he hoped would help him achieve the One's objective at Hogwarts, to find the wand of Myrddin. He smiled, satisfied that this could be tested soon, before locking it away, as he headed off to Transfiguration with the second years.

Eric, James and Robert were running late for their second year transfiguration class, and they hurried through the corridors running for Professor Morpheus' class room. They zoomed past the corner into the classroom just before Professor Morpheus entered. "Students, please take a seat," he said. "Class will begin." They continued to go through the basics of second year transfiguration.

Meanwhile, the first years had a period off, so they went off to visit Hagrid. Albus and Rose went into Hagrid's cottage, where he lived and sat down for some tea.

"Haven't caught up with you for a while, Hagrid," Rose said. "Been busy with a lot of assignments. You know, dad wants me to beat that Malfoy kid so I have to work especially hard for him."

"Rose, stop lying," Albus interjected, "you know your dad meant it as a joke, and the only reason you study so hard is because you yourself want to be top student in the year."

Hagrid's laughter boomed through the hut, and Albus and Rose joined in. A long and lazy afternoon followed as they spent their free afternoon chatting.

A few days later, the owls flew in and the gossip began to spread. The Daily Prophet headline was flying around the school on every girls lips. The rumour had reached the Daily Prophet that Tybolt Lancaster was going to be dispossessed of everything according to a new will that was just discovered. The gossip went into overdrive. If the girls avoided him when he had turned up with the large scars, then they should doubly avoid him now, since he was going to have no money. He was careful not to show any sign of happiness on his face, but deep inside he was finally free of the girls who only wanted him for his money and looks, since he possessed neither at this instant. He shot a small smirk at Victoire, who smiled back from the Gryffindor table. There would be time to talk later, back in the Heads Dormitory.

Later that night, Tybolt and Victoire were once again, after a long night of patrolling sequestered in the Heads Common Room. "That was the second part of your plan?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah," Tybolt answered, "though I did consider making myself a bastard. But that would have hurt mum so I decided against it. This solution is a bit simpler and more elegant." He raised a glass of pumpkin juice for a toast. "To finding me the right girl."

"To you, finding the right girl," Victoire replied, "may she love you for who you are on the inside, instead of your money and your looks." She raised her goblet.

The days came and went and the second lot of Quidditch matches would come soon. It would be Gryffindor House facing Ravenclaw House, followed by Slytherin House against Hufflepuff house. Gryffindor and Slytherin stood at one win each. Aidan increased the amount of practice that the Gryffindor Quidditch team had in anticipation for the game, and made sure that James trained long and hard, as he was coming up against Tyler Lancaster, who was a very good seeker. As a result, James's homework suffered more than usual, and he was relying on Robert, and Eric when he wasn't practicing to help him with his homework. However, it was Lana Jordan that proved to be the biggest blessing, she was kind enough to lend James her notes when he came back from extra Quidditch practice.

January faded into Febraury, the cold of winter settled in. Soon the game day came. And Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams were ready to start the game. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was introduced, firstly the chasers, beaters, keeper and then seeker. The Ravenclaw team followed soon after. And then the match began. Bludgers flew around, and the quaffle was thrown and shot, and saved. Gryffindor led by a narrow margin of ten points as James and Tyler both looked for the golden snitch. The goals continued to come thick and fast, as both teams's keepers struggled with the chaser's teamwork. Even Patrick Wood had off days, and today was definitely one. He was thankful that the Gryffindor chasers were having a fine day.

James and Tyler continued to swoop back and forth, as the crowd cheered for the goals and the bludger hits by both teams. The golden snitch was still missing. Goals went back and forth, and then it was spotted. Lukas Jordan's voice rang clear through the stiff breeze, "And Potter and Lancaster are both off and chasing the Golden Snitch." And then the match was over, as Tyler Lancaster caught the Snitch. "And Ravenclaw has won, by seventy points."

The Ravenclaw's cheered. The Gryffindor team went back into the castle to shower and to watch the next match. Aidan consoled a disappointed James, "Look," he said, "it's not expected, Tyler Lancaster is a very good seeker."

"I know," James replied, "but I worked so hard…"

"You've still got a long way to go," Patrick put in, "and he's a fifth year already, got three years more experience, and anyway, we only lost by seventy. Not that big of a loss. I find that some games you do well, and some you don't. You just have to take those in your stride."

Meanwhile, outside, Hufflepuff had just beaten Slytherin house in the second Quidditch game of the year, meaning each team had won exactly once. It would come down to the last two matches, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin and Gryffindor. They were to be held later in the year.

A day passed, and Tybolt Lancaster was still as ugly as he made himself, and still rumoured to be flat broke. Any girl he talked to, especially the Slytherins would turn away in pity or snigger behind his back. Or so Victoire had told him. At least he was rid of those shallow girls. The next step was to find the one that was interested in him as a person.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and review. Again sorry for the jittery pace as I'm trying to move the story along.


End file.
